igripediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Navbox (beta)/doc
Данный навигационный шаблон идентичен шаблону "Navbox" из англо-вики. Параметры — полностью аналогичны английскому варианту. Стили, заданные в английском Common.css и отсутствующие в нашем Common.css, перенесены из английского Common.css внутрь шаблона (за исключением ширины кнопки «скрыть/показать»). Для переноса шаблонов на основе "Navbox" из англо-вики к нам нужно скопировать весь кода шаблона и лишь добавить (beta) после Navbox (если есть вложенные шаблоны — добавить и у них). Описание параметров Заготовка для копирования с основными параметрами |state = |navbar = |basestyle = |title = |above = |image = |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = |group3 = |list3 = |group4 = |list4 = |group5 = |list5 = |group6 = |list6 = |group7 = |list7 = |group8 = |list8 = |below = }} Технические параметры |name - имя шаблона |state - сворачиваемость |navbar - вид ссылок п•о•р |border - параметр вложения шаблона внутрь самого себя |child - параметр вложения шаблона внутрь самого себя name Имя самого шаблона, обязательный параметр. Нужен для корректной работы ссылок п•о•р. Проще всего написать |name = и имя подставится само. state uncollapsed, collapsed, plain, off * Значение по умолчанию autocollapse: если на странице две или больше сворачиваемых таблиц, шаблон отобразится свёрнутым, иначе — развёрнутым. * collapsed — всегда изначательно свёрнут. * plain — всегда изначально развёрнут, кнопка «показать-скрыть» убрана. Центрирование заголовка сохранено. * off — всегда изначально развёрнут, кнопка «показать-скрыть» убрана. Центрирование заголовка не сохранено. * Любое другое значение поставленное в этот параметр, или отсутствие значения, приведёт к состоянию «раскрыт по умолчанию». Для того, чтобы шаблон отображался скрытым только по месту применения в статье, значение параметра state можно заключить в тэг «includeonly». Тогда на самой странице шаблона шаблон будет развёрнут, а при вставке его в статью — свёрнут: |state =collapsed Если хотите иметь возможность задавать свёрнутость-развёрнутость вашего шаблона, сделанного на основе Navbox (beta), непосредственно при вставке в статью, нужно написать в вашем шаблоне так: |state = } navbar off * plain — ссылки п•о•р справа на заголовке отображаться не будут. Центрирование заголовка сохранено. * off — ссылки п•о•р справа на заголовке отображаться не будут. Центрирование заголовка не сохранено. Примеры: Параметр navbar не задан |title = заголовок |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 }} Параметр navbar задан plain |title = заголовок |navbar = plain |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 }} Параметр navbar задан off |title = заголовок |navbar = off |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 }} border subgroup, none * child или subgroup — Navbox может быть использован как включение в родительский Navbox без отделяющей границы. * none — рамка Navbox’а скрывается, отступы по краям убираются, и он может быть использован как включение в другой контейнер (не Navbox). * Любое другое значение — внутренний Navbox будет отображаться с границей в 1px. Примеры: Включение друг в друга, параметр border для внутреннего шаблона не задан |title = заголовок |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = |title = заголовок (внутри) |group1 = заголовок1 (внутри) |list1 = список1 (внутри) |group2 = заголовок2 (внутри) |list2 = список2 (внутри) |group3 = заголовок3 (внутри) |list3 = список3 (внутри) }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} Включение друг в друга, параметр border для внутреннего шаблона задан child |title = заголовок |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = |border = child |title = заголовок (внутри) |group1 = заголовок1 (внутри) |list1 = список1 (внутри) |group2 = заголовок2 (внутри) |list2 = список2 (внутри) |group3 = заголовок3 (внутри) |list3 = список3 (внутри) }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} Включение друг в друга, параметр border для внутреннего шаблона оставлен пустым |title = заголовок |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = |border = |title = заголовок (внутри) |group1 = заголовок1 (внутри) |list1 = список1 (внутри) |group2 = заголовок2 (внутри) |list2 = список2 (внутри) |group3 = заголовок3 (внутри) |list3 = список3 (внутри) }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} child С помощью этого ключа Navbox может быть использован как включение в родительский Navbox без отделяющей границы. Действие аналогично действию параметра border. Без этого ключа внутренний Navbox будет отображаться с границей в 1px. Применение: |title = заголовок |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = |title = заголовок (внутри) |group1 = заголовок1 (внутри) |list1 = список1 (внутри) |group2 = заголовок2 (внутри) |list2 = список2 (внутри) |group3 = заголовок3 (внутри) |list3 = список3 (внутри) }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} Включение друг в друга, для внутреннего шаблона задан ключ child |title = заголовок |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = |title = заголовок (внутри) |group1 = заголовок1 (внутри) |list1 = список1 (внутри) |group2 = заголовок2 (внутри) |list2 = список2 (внутри) |group3 = заголовок3 (внутри) |list3 = список3 (внутри) }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 }} Параметры содержимого |title - заголовок |above - подзаголовок вверху |image - изображение |imageleft - изображение слева |group1 - заголовок1 |list1 - список1 |group2 - заголовок2 |list2 - список2 ... |group20 - заголовок20 |list20 - список20 |below - подзаголовок внизу Примеры: |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |image = 70px |imageleft = 70px |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} |title = заголовок |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 }} Параметры оформления Локальные параметры |titlestyle - стиль заголовка |abovestyle - стиль подзаголовка вверху |imageleftstyle - стиль изображения слева |imagestyle - стиль изображения справа |group1style - стиль заголовка1 |list1style - стиль списка1 |group2style - стиль заголовка2 |list2style - стиль списка2 ... |group20style - стиль заголовка20 |list20style - стиль списка20 |belowstyle - стиль подзаголовка внизу Примеры: |title = заголовок |titlestyle = background:#DC143C;;color:white |above = подзаголовок вверху |abovestyle = background:#FFD700;color:red |image = 70px |imagestyle = background:#ADFF2F; |imageleft = 70px |imageleftstyle = background:#00CED1; |group1 = заголовок1 |group1style = background:#DEB887 |list1 = список1 |list1style = background:#7FFFD4 |group2 = заголовок2 |group2style = background:#ADFF2F |list2 = список2 |list2style = background:#FFE4E1;text-align:center; |group3 = заголовок3 |group3style = background:#A52A2A |list3 = список3 |list3style = background:#20B2AA |below = подзаголовок внизу |belowstyle = background:#FFA500 }} Глобальные параметры |style - назначает стиль из списка CSS телу шаблона. |bodystyle - то же самое |basestyle - CSS стиль, назначаемый сразу для всех заголовков |groupstyle - CSS стиль, назначаемый сразу всем заголовкамN (от заголовок1 до заголовок20) |groupwidth - задаёт ширину заголовкамN (от заголовок1 до заголовок20) |liststyle - CSS стиль, назначаемый сразу всем спискам |listpadding - задаёт отступы для всех списков |oddstyle - CSS стиль, назначаемый сразу для всех нечётных списков |evenstyle - CSS стиль, назначаемый сразу для всех чётных списков |evenodd - управление "зеброй" evenodd even, odd, off * swap — поменяет раскраску чётных-нечётных строк наоборот. * even — задаст всем строкам цвет чётных строк. * odd — задаст всем строкам цвет нечётных строк. * off — отключает «зебру». Примеры: Задание параметра style телу шаблона. Поскольку нечётные строки по умолчанию прозрачны, они тоже закрашиваются |style = background:red |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра basestyle сразу всем заголовкам |basestyle = background:red |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра groupstyle сразу всем заголовкамN |groupstyle = background:red |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра liststyle сразу всем спискам |liststyle = background:red |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра groupwidth (ширина) заголовкамN |groupwidth = 30% |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра listpadding (отступы) всем спискам |listpadding = 1em; |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра oddstyle всем нечётным спискам |oddstyle = background:red |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра evenstyle всем чётным спискам |evenstyle = background:red |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Задание параметра evenodd = off (отключение зебры) |evenodd = off |title = заголовок |above = подзаголовок вверху |group1 = заголовок1 |list1 = список1 |group2 = заголовок2 |list2 = список2 |group3 = заголовок3 |list3 = список3 |group4 = заголовок4 |list4 = список4 |below = подзаголовок внизу }} Продвинутые параметры |titlegroup = создаёт подзаголовок в верхнем заголовке |titlegroupstyle = назначает стиль этого подзаголовка |innerstyle = назначает стиль для всего шаблона за исключением внешней рамки* * Принцип работы Navbox следующий: он использует отдельную таблицу для создания внешней границы, а всё остальное помещается во внутреннюю таблицу. При задании параметра style задаётся стиль для внешней таблицы, который затем наследуется внутренней таблицей. Параметр же innerstyle позволяет указать стиль непосредственно для внутренней таблицы (т.е. всего содержимого шаблона за исключением внешней рамки). Примеры: Использование подзаголовка Задание шаблону параметра innerstyle (в сравнении с параметром style) Параметры микроформатов |bodyclass = вставляет микроформат в стиль шаблона в целом |titleclass = вставляет микроформат в стиль заголовка Шаблон позволяет использовать микроформаты. Допустим, для пометки, что шаблон содержит данные hCard, можно задать параметры микроформатов таким образом: |bodyclass = vcard |titleclass = fn Прочие примеры использования Взаимное вложение различных видов Navbox’ов } |state = collapsed |group1 = The Scouting Movement |abbr1 = movement |list1 = Scouting Scouting for Boys Scout method Scout Law Scout Promise Scout Motto Wood Badge Age groups in Scouting and Guiding Cub Scout Boy Scout Rover Scout Brownie Girl Guiding and Girl Scouting Ranger (Girl Guide) Jamboree Scout Leader WOSM WAGGGS Non-aligned organisations Scouting controversy and conflict Scouting in popular culture List of Scouts List of highest awards in Scouting |list2 = Morocco (Arguin Island) Tunisia |group2 = French West Africa |list2 = Côte d’Ivoire Dahomey French Sudan Guinea Mauritania Niger Senegal Upper Volta |group3 = Togo |list3 = French Togoland James Island |group4 = French Equatorial Africa |list4 = Chad Gabon Middle Congo Oubangui-Chari |group5 = Comoros |list5 = Anjouan Grande Comore Mohéli |group6 = Southern Africa |list6 = French Somaliland (Djibouti) Madagascar Ile de France Seychelles }} |group3 = Scouting in the United Kingdom |abbr3 = Scouting |list3 = The Scout Association Girlguiding UK Beaver Scouts Cub Section (UK) Venture Scout Explorer Scouts Brownie (Girl Guides) Ranger (Girl Guide) Rainbow (Girl Guides) Scout Network Chief Scout (United Kingdom) Scout Counties Scout District Scout Section (UK) Scout Activity Centre Young Leaders |list4 = |col2 = Col2 |col3 = |col4 = Col4 }} }} Ещё пример } |state = collapsed |above = Обозначения: * Вероятное авторство † Утрачены |group1 = Скульптура |list1 = |group2 = Гробница Святого Доминика (1494–1495) |list2 = }} |group4 = Капелла Медичи (1519–1534) |list4 = }} |group2 = Живопись |list2= |group2 = Фрески Капеллы Паолины (1542–1550) |list2 = }} |group3 = Архитектура |list3 = и в Базилике Сан-Лоренцо |group2 = Рим |list2 = }} |group4 = Рисунки |list4 = ''Study of a Kneeling Nude Girl for The Entombment (ок. 1500—1501) Epifania (ок. 1550-53) |group5 =Окружение |list5 = |below = Список работ Микеланджело Каза Буонарроти На Викискладе Викицитатник }} '''Шаблоны, перенесённые из англовики как есть при помощи добавления (beta) } |state = collapsed |group1 = Academics |abbr1 = academics |list1 = Ross School of Business School of Dentistry School of Education College of Engineering School of Information School of Kinesiology Law School College of Literature, Science and the Arts Medical School School of Music, Theatre & Dance School of Natural Resources and Environment School of Nursing College of Pharmacy School of Public Health Gerald R. Ford School of Public Policy Taubman College of Architecture and Urban Planning Hopwood Award |group2 = Athletics |abbr2 = athletics |list2 = Michigan Wolverines Baseball Men’s Basketball Football Men’s Gymnastics Women’s Gymnastics Hockey Softball Swimming Track and field UM-OSU Rivalry Little Brown Jug Paul Bunyan Trophy Cold War Michigan Stadium Crisler Arena Yost Ice Arena |group3 = Campus |abbr3 = campus |list3 = Angell Hall Observatory Burton Tower The Diag Dennison Building Gerald R. Ford Presidential Library Hill Auditorium Lurie Tower Matthaei Botanical Gardens Michigan Union Museums Nichols Arboretum UM Health System University Library |group4 = Research |abbr4 = research |list4 = Correlates of War ERC WIMS Michigan Life Sciences Corridor American National Election Studies University of Michigan Consumer Sentiment Index }} |col2 = |col3 = |col4 = |col5 = |col6 = |liststyle = background:#eee; |list1 = Annual events: Draft · Summer League · All-Star Weekend (Game) (MVP) · Celebrity Game · HORSE Competition · Rookie Challenge · Shooting Stars · Skills Challenge · Slam Dunk Contest · Three-Point Shootout · Playoffs · Finals (MVP) |list2= Other: 1998–99 NBA lockout · 50 Greatest Players · Arenas · Awards · Basketball Hall of Fame (Members) · Criticisms and controversies · Current team rosters · Rivalries · D-League · Dress code · Defunct teams · Europe Live Tour · First overall draft picks · Head coaches (Current) (Player-coaches) (Champions) · Larry O’Brien Trophy · Midwest Division · NBA champions · NBA Store · NBA TV · Players (Foreign players) · Records (All-Star Game) · Salary Cap · Seasons · WNBA |below = Category · Portal · }}